


Nothing More

by whats1fandom



Series: Something, Nothing, Everything. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: In the end, Yukhei knows that Donghyuck held no romantic feelings for him, but he can't bring himself to let go of Donghyuck.Or, Donghyuck is dating Mark, and Yukhei is just the fall back boy.





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast so bare with me. Also there is a quick mention of sex, but it was really quick. And cursing.

Yukhei has known since the first day they met that Donghyuck would never be in love with him. Not while a certain Mark Lee was in the picture. 

 

Donghyuck was 8 when he first met, and Yukhei quotes "the love of his life". Donghyuck had agreed to hang out at the soccer field that day, which was very rare since the younger boy despised the outdoors. 

 

Yukhei remembers, the look on Donghyuck's face when he saw the other boy. Mark was sat under a tree, away from the sunlight and all the other kids playing around him. He looked extremely bored and unhappy, which made Yukhei feel offended, how can he just sit there on this beautiful day? 

 

Of course, Donghyuck didn't see it that way. He leaves, and Yukhei watches as he greets the blonde. And just like that, Donghyuck gave his heart away. 

 

Donghyuck always was a little too good at making friends. 

 

The dynamics of their friendship changes after that. Somehow, Mark becomes added to their once duo. 

 

Yukhei wouldn't have minded so much, but its the fact that Mark acts like he is totally invisible. Whenever they go out, Donghyuck would do the talking, trying to bring his friends together. Mark would silently agree with the eager boy, and holds his hand as they walk to the corner store. 

 

And Donghyuck never let Yukhei hold his hand. 

 

 

As time goes on, Donghyuck starts to notice the lack of a relationship between Mark and Yukhei. It took 4 years, but there was no more denying it. 

 

So he brings up the issue with the two of them. 

 

"You know you guys, you're like my two favorite people, and I would be really happy if you two got along."

 

All Mark does is smile that infuriating smile and pats Donghyuck's hand, and says "sure Hyuck. Whatever you want."

 

And how the fuck can Yukhei beat that? 

 

Yukhei and Donghyuck have a falling out on Mark's 14th birthday. 

 

Mark's birthday was pretty fun, Yukhei can't deny that, but it would have been better if he had some friends to enjoy it with. 

 

The whole day, Donghyuck had been glued to Mark's side, feeding him pizza, sharing a straw, and it made Yukhei's blood boil. 

 

The thing that really made him angry was the fact that Mark didnt even seem to care. The way he just let Donghyuck do whatever, Yukhei could tell that Mark didn't reciprocate the intense feeling Donghyuck felt for him. 

 

So Yukhei did what any one else would do, he punched the shit out of Mark. 

 

To say Donghyuck was pissed was an understatement. Donghyuck slapped him, and ignored him for the rest of the school year. 

 

Yukhei has to admit, that was probably not the way to get Donghyuck's feelings. 

 

 

The two eventually reconcile in Donghyuck's freshman year of high school. 

 

That's also the year that Mark and Donghyuck started to go out. 

 

Donghyuck gave up on trying to make Yukhei and Mark friends, so he spent time with them separately. Naturally, Mark got more time with Donghyuck, since he's the boyfriend or whatever. 

 

Yukhei knows that his friendship with Donghyuck would never be like it was before Mark, because to Donghyuck, Mark is his whole world. 

 

And Yukhei is just the stars, floating in the background. 

 

Mark and Donghyuck have their first fight in Junior year. Mark apparently was flirting with someone, and Donghyuck saw. 

 

And guess who was there to catch those tears? 

 

Yukhei, because he was always there for Donghyuck. Even if he didn't want to be. 

 

He couldn't find it in himself to leave. 

 

 

They all managed to end up in the same college. Donghyuck joining them a year later. 

 

Donghyuck moves into Mark's apartment, because of course the bastard comes from an affluent family who pay for everything. 

 

Donghyuck asks Yukhei for help moving in. 

 

And Yukhei does of course. 

 

He can never say no to his love. 

 

 

Apparently, Donghyuck was still a virgin. Which surprised the hell out of Yukhei because, Mark obviously wasn't in love with Donghyuck, and if he wasn't getting sex, then why were they even together? 

 

One day though, Donghyuck walks into class with this new glow to him. And Yukhei just knows. 

 

Was there really no chance for him? 

 

 

Mark proposes to Donghyuck at the graduate's dinner, in front of everyone. 

 

The ring he slips on Donghyuck's finger looks like it cost more than Yukhei's car. 

 

Yukhei can't brood too much though, not with how beautifully happy Donghyuck looked. He had tears falling down his cheeks, but his smile was so damn vibrant. 

 

Yukhei doesn't think he's ever seen Donghyuck smile at him like that. 

 

 

The night before the wedding, Yukhei decides to drink away his sorrows. Maybe if he was drunk, than he would be too dazed to burst into tears at the altar. 

 

When he gets there, he's greeted by the last person he wants to see. 

 

Mark looks at him, the fake smile plastered on his flawless face. "Hey Yukhei, thought I'd meet you here."

 

Instead of replying, Yukhei collapses on the chair next to the other male. 

 

"You know Yukhei, I know you love him.."

 

Yukhei lifts his head of of where it fell on the counter, side eying Mark. 

 

"I don't kn-"

 

"Stop bull shitting yourself." Mark interrupts. "I know that you are in love with him, have been for years."

 

"Yeah I am. Can't say the same for you. " Yukhei huffs out, downing the liquor that had been placed in front of him. 

 

Mark swirls his cup, looking at it thoughtfully. Then he looks the elder in the eye. 

 

"No, I suppose I'm not in love with Donghyuck."

 

"Then why the hell are you marrying him?! Why not let him be with someone that loves him?! Why not let him be with me?!" Yukhei bursts. 

 

Mark doesn't respond right away. He looks away from Yukhei and takes a gulp of his drink. 

 

"Answer me damn it!" Yukhei knows that he's making a scene, but he can't find it in himself to give two shits. 

 

"Because I do care about him. I want him to be happy, and he seems happy with me. He seems content with me, even if I never told him that I love him. I will never leave him, not until he doesn't want me anymore. Isn't that what you want? For him to be happy?"

 

Yukhei doesn't answer, just keeps refilling his drink. 

 

How could he have been so selfish? 

 

 

The last time Yukhei sees Donghyuck is on the wedding day. 

 

Donghyuck is beautiful, as always, and he looks so fucking happy, Yukhei feels his chest tightening. 

 

This would be the last time for him to see the boy he fell in love with many years ago. 

 

But the smile on Donghyuck's face was worth it. 

 

Yukhei's job was to make Donghyuck as happy as can be, nothing more. 

 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the mess, it is almost 4 in the morning, but I just had to write this. I haven't written in over a month, so if its not good, sorry. Please excuse my mistakes and the confusing pronouns. And comments are really appreciated, they make me so happy, really. 


End file.
